


Teddy Bear

by LunaRavenNight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullying, Death, Gen, I nearly cried writing this, I'm not sorry, Murder, Not Beta Read, Poor Nootmare, SUFFER WITH ME, Sad, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, based on a youtube video, my poor baby, several times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenNight/pseuds/LunaRavenNight
Summary: Dream and Nightmare were as close as brothers could be. They told each other everything!At least, Dream thought they did.That all changed when he began to see the signs that something was wrong
Relationships: Dream & Nightmare
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Teddy Bear

Dream had noticed that his brother was acting strangely, but whenever he would ask him about it Nightmare would always deflect and change the topic.

It made Dream uneasy.

Nightmare and Dream had always been close. Thicker than thieves, But one day while they were napping under the tree, Nightmare began to talk in his sleep. 

Now that alone wasn’t very unusual. His brother had always had a habit of talking in his sleep, ever since they were children.

No it was the things that he was saying that made Dream see a large red flag.

Dream stared down at his sleeping brother next to him as he mumbled different ways to kill… someone. Dream didn't know who. Taking in a deep breath, Dream tried to reason with himself. His brother was guardian of negativity, so it couldn't be that unusual for things like this to slip into his dreams, right? Humans had dreams like that all the time, afterall.

Dream knew it was a stupid arguement, but he kept with it despite that. He chose to ignore the first sign.

  
  


It was a few weeks later that the second sign reared its ugly head. Nightmare had gone into town, and Dream was cleaning their home.

When he got to Nightmare’s room, It was the same lavender purple it had always been. They’re were posters for murder mystery novels on the walls, and books littered the shelves.

All in all it was normal.

But when Dream opened the one of the drawers on his brother's desk while he cleaned he found a picture inside.

It was a picture of him and Nightmare that they had taken years ago. Dream had the same photo framed on the wall in his own room.

But in this picture the word traitor had been written over his face and his side of the picture was torn almost completely off. Dream stared at it, His eyelights shrinking as he shook. Setting the incriminating photo back where he found it, Dream promptly left his brother's room.

Locking himself inside his own room, Dream brought his hands to stifle his sobs as he collapsed onto the ground. On his desk sat the very same picture, completely pristine as the day it was took. 

Dream walked over to the pictured and shoved it into an old box in his closet and proceeded to pretend it didn't exist. He did the same with the torn picture his brother has. He ignored it’s existence.

Dream ignored sign number two.

  
  


A week later Dream noticed one of the butcher knives was missing from the kitchen. He questioned Nightmare about it, But his brother, His  _ twin _ claimed he didn’t know where it could have gone.

Dream believed him.

Right up until he found it stashed under his brother's pillow when he was cleaning. His brother was in the living room, Reading, so Dream put a hand to his mouth so he didn't make any noise. Shakily, Dream put it back where he found it and quietly left the room and went to the bathroom.

Dream splashed water on his face, attempting to get his shaking under control. In his head, he chanted the phrase he so desperately tried to continue to believe.

‘ _ He would never hurt me. Nightmare would never hurt me! Nightmare loves me, we’re brothers! TWINS!’ _

Once Dream had calmed down, he walked downstairs and greeted his brother happily, as if he had not found a knife under his brother's pillow not even ten minutes ago.

**Dream ignored Sign number 3**

Dream walked into town, his brother's wallet clutched tightly in one hand. His brother had forgotten it had home so Dream decided to give it to him in town.

Dream cheerily waved to the townspeople, who smiled brightly at him in return.

Dream wondered deeper into the town in worry. He couldn’t find Nightmare anywhere, which was strange. Nightmare rarely went this deep into town.

Suddenly, Dream was assaulted with the feeling of Anger and Hate coming from an alley in front of him.

Running to the entrance, Dreams eyes widened in panic as He saw 3 humans throwing things at his brother. Nightmare was so much smaller than them, But his eyes burned with pure hatred the likes Dream had never seen before.

“HEY! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!” Dream shouted, Running to stand in front of Nightmare when one of the humans raised their hand to punch him. Instead, Dream took the punch, Flinching but standing his ground.

When the 3 humans realised who was there They ran away quickly, not even saying sorry or anything. Dream huffed angrily, turning to his brother with wide, Worried eyes.

“Are you okay, Brother?” Dream asked carefully.

Nightmare just nodded, his face eerily blank. Dream frowned. “I can’t believe them! They had no right! No REASON!” 

Dream ranted, but Nightmare only shrugged. “I’m used to it”

Nightmare spoke so softly that Dream nearly didn't catch it. Dream frowned at his brother and grabbed his shoulders. “You shouldn’t have to be”

“C’mon, Let’s go home”

Dream grabbed his brother's hand and together they walked home.

Dream never noticed the hatred filled stare directed at his back.

  
  


Dream smiled gently at his brother, who was sleeping peacefully under the tree of feelings, Notebook and pencil forgotten in his lap. His brother could be so cute sometimes!

Taking off his cape, Dream gently laid it over Nightmare, grabbing the notebook in the process.

Dream caught a glimpse of the page it was on and froze in his actions as he stared down at it.

The pages were filled with hateful words and gruesome sketches. In the notebook, Nightmare wrote about different plans to kill  _ Dream  _

Dream slammed the notebook shut, Setting it back beside his brother and ran, leaving his cape draped over the sleeping Nightmare.

Running back into the house, Dream walked on auto pilot and went to his room, Laying in his bed and passing out.

Dream pretended that it was all a  _ bad Dream.  _ **_A simple Nightmare_ **

  
  


A Week later, Dream awoke with a gasp and clutched his chest. The tree of feelings was screaming in his head.

Running to Nightmare’s room, Dream opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

The room was trashed. Bones were lodged into the walls, Posters were ripped to pieces and the bed was upturned. On the desk, a picture of Dream sat innocently.

_ A knife was stabbing through the middle of it _

Fearfully, Dream ran out of the house and to the Tree of feelings.

There, in front of the tree stood Nightmare, Staring blankly ahead as the Tree  _ burned to the ground _

Dream gasped. “Brother!?”

Nightmare turned to Dream, a deranged look on his face as he clutched a sharpened bone in his hand.

“Nightmare what have you done!?” Dream wailed, golden tears streaming down his skull.

Nightmare chuckled, the sound hollow and deranged. 

“What i should have done a long… Long time ago”

Nightmare turned to face Dream fully. One of Nightmares eyes had turned Cyan and was leaking a black ooze, that Dream recognized as liquid hate.

Nightmare slowly walked towards Dream, Making the guardian of Positivity back up. 

“N-Night… Stop… T-Talk to me Brother…”

Nightmare’s eyes narrowed and he shouted “Talk to you? TALK TO YOU!? THERE IS  _ NOTHING  _ TO TALK ABOUT! YOU ARE A TRAITOR! YOU ABANDONED ME TO THE WRATHFUL VILLAGERS SO THAT YOU COULD LIVE YOUR PATHETIC LIFE IN BLISS!”

Nightmare Tackled Dream to the ground.

Dream yelped and stared up at his brother in fear. “I would… I didn't know! I Didn’t know what you were going through until I saw it happening! You never told me!”

Nightmare glared “Don’t feed me that bullshit! We can feel emotions, Brother! You could feel the hate they had for me!”

Dream cried out as Nightmares grip on his arms tightened. 

“I couldn't! I’m not as intune with negative emotions as you are! You know that!”

Nightmare laughed hysterically. “BULL SHIT!

Nightmare stabbed the sharpened bone into Dreams arm. Dream screamed in both fear and pain, blood and marrow pouring out the wound. Nightmare grinned sadistically.

“YOU STOLE ANY FRIENDS I MANAGED TO MAKE” another stab “YOU IGNORED MY SUFFERING” Dust began to join the blood “YOU ARE THE REASON EVERYONE HATES ME! IF YOU DIDNT EXIST, EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE!”

“ _ I HATE YOU” _

Dream’s sockets widened as his pin pricks disappeared. A pained smile formed on Dreams face, making Nightmare pause.

“Is that… Really how you feel?” Blood poured from Dreams mouth as Nightmare stabbed the bone into his shoulder.

“Will… Will Killing me make your pain go away, Brother?” Dream asked, golden tears falling from his eyes as he smiled up at Nightmare. Using his none injured arm, Dream hugged Nightmare tightly as he laughed pathetically. 

Nightmare was completely frozen.

“I’m Sorry… I failed you so badly…” Dream coughed, spraying more blood onto Nightmares clothes.

“I’m Sorry… I never noticed your suffering… You didn't deserve that…” Dream let out a shaky breath as he stared at his brother with white pin pricks and a bloody smile.

“If killing me… Will make you happy… Then it’s okay…” Dream's arm fell down. He no longer had the strength to keep it up. Tears welled up in Nightmare’s purple eye. His whole body shook.

“I Love you… So much Nightmare… So… So… Much…!” With a rage filled scream as the Cyan glow from his left eye grew brighter, Nightmare brought the bone down and stabbed directly into Dream’s chest. 

Right through his soul.

Dream lurched painfully. As the Cyan Glow faded from his eye and returned to normal, Purple tears spilled from Nightmare’s eyes and onto Dream’s slowly dusting Skull.

With what Little strength he still had left, Dream sent all his feelings of love and adoration To Nightmare.

“Love… you… Mare…” With that, Dream turned to dust under Nightmare.

Nightmare stared down at the pile of dust under him, Tears soaking it up along with the blood. Nightmare took in a shaky breath.

“I did it…”

Nightmare stood, Picking up Dreams crown and staring at it hollowly. 

“Then why… Why does it feel worse!?”

Nightmare screamed, clutching his head as he fell back down to his knees and sobbed. In the distance, He could hear the villagers beginning to make the trek up the hill. Probably to try and save the tree.

Heh, too late for that.

Shaking, Nightmare stood again. Picking up dreams cape, He wrapped it around his shoulders and began to walk back to their- His home, Golden crown clutched in his grasp.

Walking into the house, Nightmare looked around blankly. Stepping forward Nightmare went up the stairs.

He bypassed his room completely. Instead, he walked over to the open door into Dreams room.

The walls were covered a pale blue, with little fake clouds dotting the top half of the walls to make it seem like the sky.

Walking over to the desk, Nightmare picked up the picture of him and Dream.

They were both smiling so brightly. So happily.

Picture in hand, Nightmare walked over to Dream’s bed and layed down, clutching all three items close as he sobbed.

“I don’t get it… Why does it still hurt!? It was supposed to stop hurting!”

Nightmare curled into a ball.

“Why does it feel so much worse now…?”

Suddenly, Nightmare had an Idea. A grin overcame his skull.

“Yes… If killing dream didn’t make the pain go away… Then i’ll just have to kill Myself to make it stop…!”

Giggling to himself madly, Nightmare sat up on the bed and summoned a sharp bone. Positioning it directly in front of his chest. Of his soul. Nightmare looked up at the ceiling.

“I’ll see you soon brother…”

Nightmare plunged forward, forcing the bone through his chest and through his soul. He gasped painfully, blood leaking from his mouth. Looking down, Nightmare grinned and laughed hysterically as he saw the bone going straight through him.

Dust began to flake off of him. Pulling Dream’s cape around him, Nightmare grinned. It felt just like Dream’s comforting hugs.

He fell over on the bed, Sockets beginning to close.

_ ‘Forgive me brother. I’ll see you soon’ _

  
  


An hour later, When the villagers stormed the house in search of Nightmare, All they found was a pile of Dust, With Two golden crowns glittering in the light next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEARLY CRIED WRITING THIS SEVERAL TIMES OMG.
> 
> So this is my first undertale fanfiction. Hope ya'll like it, since i had to be dragged back kicking and screaming into the fandom to write it lmao
> 
> i drew inspiration from this video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNvZxUosQgw


End file.
